DOCTORA CORAZON
by Cindy880304
Summary: Universo alterno, Serena es una conocida terapeuta de familia y sexologa , en su programa radial con ayuda de su mejor amiga Mina atienden diferentes casos, en casa sin embargo hay tensiones en su matrimonio.
1. Chapter 1

**Salior Moon no es mío le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Universo Alterno, Serena es una conocida doctora especialista en problemas de pareja, paradójicamente su familia enfrenta algunos inconvenientes.**

 **DOCTORA CORAZÓN**

Serena Tsukino Chiba es una reconocida doctora además de escritora además tiene un programa de entrevistas junto con su mejor amiga Mina.

Todo en su vida profesional iba bien pero en casa el asunto era un poco diferente.

 **EMISORA AMOR 99.5 FM**

Mina: Buenas tardes amigos bienvenido a nuestro espacio Doctora Corazón con la reconocida Serena Tsukino Chiba, el tema del día son los tríos, tema candente hoy en día ¿Hacerlos?, ¿Es apropiado si hay una crisis de Pareja?, ¿ Qué pasa cuando te terminas enamorando de la tercera persona?, estos y otros temas serán puestos a consideración pero que la Doctora nos diga que piensa.

Serena: Cada vida es un mundo, no vengo a dar clases de moral, simplemete deseo darles los pros y contras del caso el resto es su decisión.

Mina: Claro que si amiga, ya quiero escuchar las preguntas y por ello voy con la primer llamada.

 **LA OYENTE NO SE IDENTIFICA**

Oyente: Buenas Tardes, hace unos días mi pareja me dijo que quería hacer un trío, el cual estamos planeando el problema es que la otra persona es un amigo de ambos que debo hacer.

Serena: Creo que es complicado de esta forma, ya existe un sentimiento aunque sea de amistad y en ese sentido podría ocurrir que una de las dos partes genere un interés mayor, creo que deberías hablar con él y exponerle que no te sientes cómoda.

Oyente: Creo que mi esposo está enamorado de él y no me lo dice, ahora quiere traerlo a nuestra relación.

Serena: Y ¿como es el sexo con tu esposo?

Oyente: Al inició era genial pero ahora lo noto distante además pasa mucho tiempo con su amigo, yo no quiero hacerlo pero una parte de mí quiere complacerlo.

Serena: Mi concejo final es que hables con él, claramente y sin atacarlo si el ya no te ama que lo diga tu eres muy valiosa, piensa en ti en lugar de los deseos egoístas de el, si es solo deseo y curiosidad está bien pero no vale la pena poner en riesgo el matrimonio, ya sabes habla con el.

Mina: Muy difícil, pero vamos con la siguiente llamada.

Kaho: Buenas tardes doctora y Mina, me encanta su programa es fabuloso yo vengo a decir que me encanta hacer trios y que mi pregunta es ¿debo entablar una relación abierta con el tercero en mi relacion ?

Serena: Me alegra que la pases bien, si tu esposo está deacuerdo esta bien, si los tres están bien con esto bienvenido sea solo recuerda que debes ofrecerles tiempo de calidad a ambos.

Kaho: Eso hago en ese sentido no hay problema aunque yo quiero que el viva con nosotros, los tres nos llevamos bien en todos los sentidos aunque mi esposo teme por la reacción de su familia.

Serena: Es difícil para muchos, pero si los tres están deacuerdo deben luchar por lo que desean, las definiciones de familia hoy en día están cambiando y si son felices los tres, la sociedad en realidad no debería juzgar.

Kaho: Gracias doctora en verdad es usted genial.

Mina: Cada vez más candente. Ahora otro tema que pasaría si producto de un trío nace un bebé ese es el caso que me llega en un Mail.

Serena: Que difícil, creo que cuando nos arriesgamos a un trio hay que tener en cuenta los riesgos y este es uno, veo que dice que su esposo quiere que ella aborte la criatura porque según él no es suyo, Si quieres el niño/niña críalo tu, me dice que es una mujer profesional , capaz y es lo que cuenta.

Mina: Que tema tan dificil, ojalá se solucione y esperamos que la oyente nos cuente el desenlace. La siguiente carta dice es adicto a los tríos que ya no le gusta las relaciones de pareja convencionales que eso no es para el, sus novios son bastantes y que el disfruta hacerlo de todas las formas posibles y en cualquier lugar.

Serena: Yo no juzgo al oyente cada quien es libre de vivir su vida ojalá te protejas, no es malo vivir la vida solo ten en cuenta que hay enfermedades y que hay gente violenta que puede hacerle daño si el encuentro se hace en un lugar público. Yo lo hice una vez y creeme es mitad ganas mitad miedo de ser encontrado.

Mina: Llegamos al final del programa intentaremos ayudar al resto con sus temas, a la página llegaron 3000 comentarios y subiendo. Hasta aquí el espacio de la Doctora Corazon se quedan con el especial de las divas del pop.

Serena: Que gran día terminare de responder y me voy.

Mina: Claro que si yo voy a llamar a Yanten para que no haga comida llevare algo del restaurante de Lita.

Cuando terminó o al menos hizo la mayoría partió a casa en donde su esposo la esperaba con la comida ya fría.

Darien: Amor tenemos que hablar, me preocupa Rinni ahora quiere teñirse el cabello de negro.

Serena: No te preocupes es una etapa, cuando lo haga seguiran los Tatuajes y los aretes. Jaja..

Darien: Muy graciosa, además el tal Helios la invita a salir en moto no quiero que se lastime.

Serena: Quien habla el que me ayudaba a escapar de mi padre y me llevaba a casa en moto, como se llama eso a si, karma.

Darien: Golpe bajo, además es mayor.

Serena: *Cof, cof, Me llevas 4 años. Y mi padre te odia por ello. Si le dices que no se va a escapar.

Darien: Esta bien ganaste, la vida me devuelve el golpe.

 **Si desean pueden dejar algún tema para tratarlo en el fic.**

 **Y hasta aquí mi historia quejas, bombas y demás son bienvenidos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**yssareyes48: Como siempre gracias por leer tan rápido, si no sé que me dio pero ya sabes aveces mi cabeza trabaja de manera extraña.**

 **Con respecto a volver a amar mi intención era esa asustar un poco, quería ver la reacción, no pude evitar hacer parecer que Darien engañaba a Serena aunque eso era imposible.**

 **Al que lee mis locuras le agradezco el tiempo que se toma para hacerlo.**

 **DOCTORA CORAZÓN**

 **(Capítulo 2)**

Serena no se podía quejar de su vida profecional está la llenaba de satisfacción, en casa era un poco diferente continuamente peleaba con Rinni, la chica de 16 años reclamaba más atención para su padre ni siquiera para ella que estaba en plena adolescencia y pedía libertad.

Rinni: Ma... Necesito llegar a la escuela mi padre no puede.

Serena: Lo siento pero debo ir a la emisora, me van a entrevistar y luego voy a hacer el programa con Mina. ¿que pasó con la ruta?

Rinni: Te lo dije, el servicio no va a ser prestado por dos semanas, hay un problema con la empresa y tal vez la cambien.

Serena: y ¿Helios no te puede llevar?

Rinni: El está en el taller con unos amigos, además mi padre no quiere que me lleve en moto.

Serena: entonces pide un taxi, vamos por caminos distintos.

Como siempre Serena se fue a trabajar y Rinni estaba furiosa.

Cada vez pasaban menos tiempo como familia y es que ambas eran tan iguales que terminaban chocando.

 **EN EL CONSULTORIO DE DARIEN**

 **Se escuchaba la emisora Amor 99.5 FM con el volumen bajo, Darien escuchaba atentamente la entrevista de Serena.**

Presentador: Buenos días, estamos con la reconocida Doctora Serena Tsukino Chiba para conocerla mejor, a continuación responderá algunas preguntas para nuestros oyentes.

Serena: Claro que si.

May: Doctora buenos días quiero agradecerle por sus concejos, desde que salió su libro me siento una mujer plena, mi esposo también lo está pues dejamos el miedo ahora lo hacemos con la luz encendida e intentamos otras poses.

Serena: Bueno es cuestión de abrirse y dejar la pena después de todo no nacimos sabiendo todo, hay que tomarse el tiempo de explorar los gustos del otro, felicitaciones a ti y a tu esposo.

* **Siguiente llamada**

OYENTE NO IDENTIFICADA: Doctora me parece que esos ejemplos son negativos para la sociedad, los jóvenes se vuelven más promiscuos escuchándola, deberían cancelar ese programa tan vulgar, en mis tiempos no se escuchaba nada y era mejor así, los chicos se vuelven gay y las chicas se llenan de niños. * fin de la llamada.

Presentador: Y ¿ que respondes Serena?

Serena: Bueno es obvio que hay detractores, yo considero que la persona es alguien de otra época y su punto de vista es respetable, aunque seguramente creció en un hogar estricto, con respecto a que incitamos el mal comportamiento no lo creo, a los jóvenes hay que hablarles directamente sin pudor, yo todo el tiempo les repito hay que cuidarse, no es malo vivir tu sexualidad pero los métodos ya están inventados, con respecto a la homesexualidad sin dudad pienso que se es o no, jamás le decimos ve y se gay, además no hay que discriminar son seres tan dignos como tú y como yo.

Presentador: ojalá tu espacio haga que la gente se vuelva más tolerante y responsable con su sexualidad.

Oyente no identificado: Buenos días doctora, solo diré que es una mujer con suerte tiene un esposo que está divino y que fortuna para mí mantiene solito. * Fin de la llamada.

Serena se había percatado de la voz era una de las tantas enfermeras del hospital, no pudo negar su incomodidad pero siguió hablando con los oyentes.

Presentador: Bueno vamos a ser honestos a mí también me pareció bello tu marido y eso que me gustan las mujeres.

De esa forma Serena volvió a reír y se calmo.

Serena: pero qué cosas dices, si lo acepto por fortuna lo conocí es el motor de mi vida.

Presentador: Llegamos al fin del espacio de la mañana, en la tarde llega nuestro dúo dinámico la candente Mía y la Doctora Corazón y ustedes se quedan con el noticiero, hay que estar informado.

 **EN EL CONSULTORIO DE DARIEN**

Rin: Aww... Qué lindos su esposa es fantastica.

Darien: Si lo es * con rostro nostalgico.

Darien extrañaba a Serena su esposa solo hacía una cosa trabajar, él se encargaba de ayudar a Rinni, la amaba pero estaba deprimido y la necesitaba.

También le preocupaba que Galaxia y Beryl se la pasan enviándole regalos e insinuándose, él era fiel pero cada día era más complicado ignorar los comentarios subidos de tono de las trabajadoras y una que otra paciente.

 **Ya saben si quieren que trate algún tema en específico en la historia pueden dejarmelo. Bombas, recomendaciones y comentarios son bienvenidos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no son míos pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **yssareyes48: gracias por estar siempre pendiente. en definitiva si lo descuida que luego no se queje.**

 **Si desean algún tema en particular estoy abierta a recibir ideas.**

 **DOCTORA CORAZÓN**

 **(Capitulo 3)**

Los últimos días habían estado agitados para Serena entre el consultorio y la emisora estaba sumamente ocupada y Rinni más rebelde.

Habían discutido cuando Rinni tomó una de sus pijamas nuevas, sabía que su hija tenía novio y por ende les había mentido a ambos sobre ir con Hotaru a hacer trabajos.

Una parte suya se culpaba del hecho, Serena fue madre a los 18, a pesar de ser una profesional en ocaciones se recordaba su temprana maternidad, esto la hacía sentir como un fraude ya que no lograba que Rinni se reflejará en su espejo y viera que en este momento lo mejor era que se dedicará a estudiar.

El otro problema era Darien, ambos trabajaban bastante cuando ella llegaba el estaba descansando y cuando ella estaba en casa se dedicaba a escribir sus libros o responderle a sus pacientes que cada día crecían más, en fin eran dos extraños conviviendo.

Solo se encontraban con suerte en el desayuno en el que era todo un campo de guerra, asuntos como el horario de llegada, el uso excesivo de maquillaje. La pelea terminaba con me tuviste a los 18.

Darien: Amor es tiempo de tomar unas vacaciones solos tú y yo piénsalo.

Serena: y ¿qué hacemos con Rinni?

Darien: Hable con Lita está dispuesta a cuidarla es la mejor opscion.

Serena: No lo sé hay mucho trabajo y no es el mejor momento.

Darien: Serena la gente sobrevivirá sin ti, pero no sé si nuestro matrimonio lo hará sino nos tomamos un tiempo para nosotros.

Serena: Déjame pensarlo y ver qué hago.

Darien: Mina es capaz con el programa y Ray es totalmente competente dale tus pacientes. por favor no lo pienses demaciado, hecho de menos a mi esposa a la doctora no la necesito en nuestras vacaciones.

 **EN LA EMISORA**

Mina: Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a nuestro espacio Doctora Corazón por Amor 99.5 FM, como siempre con la presencia de la Doctora Serena Tsukino Chiba, hoy para hablar de infidelidad.

Serena: Tema espinoso, anoche me llegaba un Mail que decía que si los sueños eroticos son infidelidad.

Bueno yo diría que depende, si ya pasó a algo más físico con la persona del sueño en definitiva si, pero si es alguien que no conoces quizá sea una necesidad no satisfecha.

Mina: A mí me dicen sueño con mi jefe, o amores platónicos y yo digo si se queda en la imaginación no lo es del hecho a la cama hay mucho camino.

Serena: jajaa... Mina es del Hecho al trecho hay mucho trecho. Tú no cambias.

Mina: por eso digo, en fin creo que sino es algo más real como los mensajes y en definitiva algo de acción como un beso no lo es.

Serena: Dicen que de que vale "ver y no comer" .

 **EN CASA DE HARUKA.**

Haruka estaba casada con Seiya pero en definitiva no era feliz estaba secretamente enamorada de Michiru lo grave es que lo hizo para ocultar su lesbianismo, en las noches soñaba con su sirena. Su esposo era divertido y considerado pero en definitiva no lo amaba y el tema del programa era directamente para ella.

Haruka y Michiru constantemente salían a comer y de compras, Seiya era un cantante y no permanecía en casa por lo cual el mejor lugar para la pianista era el teatro donde trabajaba para la filarmónica además ambas tocaban a dueto y era totalmente mágico.

Ella en definitiva era infiel, en la fiesta de navidad había besado a Michiru cuando estaban algo tomadas, luego lo habían ignorado y seguido adelante.

 **EN LA EMISORA**

Serena: Otra pregunta si mis sueños eroticos son con mi mejor amiga ¿yo soy lesbiana?

Yo diría que quizá la persona o tiene una imaginación muy saludable o nunca se aceptó como es tal vez la sociedad influyó en ello y nunca se dijo soy lesbiana o en el caso de los chicos soy Gay.

En casa Haruka afirmaba una y otra vez si en definitiva ella nunca vivió su verdadero ser, debía hablar con Seiya y Michiru no podían seguirse engañando.

Mina: Yo en cambio amo los sueños eroticos ellos me dan ideas, los míos por lo general son con artistas y actores como Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Robert Downey Jr, en general los de Marvel son mi obsesión pero bueno recuerden eso me da ideas y las aplico con mi novio entonces no es infidelidad.

Serena: Te entiendo yo tuve uno con superman o más bien Darien vestido como el e incluso Loki.

En ese sentido hay que separar la imaginación de la infidelidad que para mí es algo más físico o los mensajes.

Oyente no identificada: Doctora y Mina, amo a mi jefe y el a mí siempre hay coqueteos y toques todavía nada de sexo, como hago para parar no quiero dejar a mi esposo es el padre de mis hijos y un buen hombre.

Serena: Debes ser honesta hablar con tu jefe y preguntar qué tan serio es, y con tu esposo, si amas al otro hombre no es justo el engaño más si dices que es un buen hombre, quédate con el que de verdad quieras y te ame con todo lo que traes es decir tus hijos, te recomendaria terapia de pareja y que hables con tu jefe en definitiva agota todas las posibilidades.

Mina: Recuerden nosotros nunca fomentamos la infidelidad al contrario aconsejamos la terapia de pareja, sino funciona la separación es lo más digno, luego no digan que nos gusta destruir familias.

Serena: Recuerden que soy pro matrimonio si quieren una vida plena la clave es la sinceridad.

Mina: Bueno hasta aquí nuestro espacio Doctora Corazón, estamos para ayudarlos con sus dudas estamos en las redes sociales, se quedan en compañía de DJ Molly y su especial de las mejores canciones románticas, algunos clásicos y las más modernas.

 **Hasta aquí mi historia quejas, bombas y felicitaciones son bienvenidos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DOCTORA CORAZÓN**

 **(Capítulo 4)**

Rinni paseaba por la ciudad con Helios a pesar de las muchas advertencias del padre hoy en particular estaba siendo irresponsable.

Acelerando por las calles venía Rinni haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Helios que le pedía bajar la velocidad, en los últimos meses la constumbre de su novia de usar el auto al máximo tenían al joven de 18 al borde del colapso.

Rinni quería probar que era una mujer pero en realidad era una niña buscando el cariño de mami.

Helios: Amor no te pases el semaforo, podría ocurrir un accidente.

Rinni: Que aburrido eres pareces guarda de transito, yo conduzco mejor que tú y mi padre.

Helios: Eso no es cierto.

Como pudo Helios paro el carro y cambio de lado, Rinni hechaba chispas pero alguien tenía que ser responsable, el joven sabía que si algo pasaba con ella Darien se la llevaría y nunca más la veria.

Helios: Ok, llegamos a tu casa, por favor entra y no discutas con tu madre ella te quiere.

Rinni: Claro que no, ella ama su estupido programa y en ultimas deja de ser tan lambon (chupa medias) que parece que quisieras follartela en lugar de a mi.

Helios: Amor, yo soy adulto, no quiero perderte y si no cambias vamos a tener que terminar, lo que haces no está bien, hoy tomaste casi una botella de Aguardiente tú sola.

Rinni bajó del auto furiosa gritándole **¡ENTONCES FOLLATELA A ELLA TERMINAMOS!**

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Serena había escuchado todo pero sin duda sabía que debía llevar la fiesta en paz la chica era como una bomba, por lo cual llevo una aspirina y un vaso con agua.

Serena: Hija despierta, toma la aspirina y si quieres más tarde podemos ir al Crown.

Rinni: Deberías ir sola con mi padre yo no estoy de animos, ayer termine con tu admirador numero uno, Helios.

Serena: Esta bien, como quieras, en la cocina hay leche y cereal de chocolate escondido no el aburrido de tu padre.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rinni sonrió con su madre, se voltio y siguió durmiendo.

 **MAS TARDE EN EL CROWN**

Serena/Darien, Mina/Yanten, Seiya/Haruka/Michiru, Lita/Andrew, Ray/Nicolás, Setsuna, Hotaru y Amy/Taiki estaban tomando un delicioso almuerzo y hablando.

Todos preguntaban por Rinni ya que pensaban que no era prudente haberla dejado en casa sola, más despues de saber que había terminado con Helios.

Darien: Yo estoy agradecido, ese chico no me gusta.

Seiya: Claro que no eres el padre creo que viene en nuestro ADN odiar al Yerno, así como Kenji lo hace contigo.

Andrew: Más después de que embarazaste a Serena.

Mina: se comieron la comida antes del fin de semana.

Michiru: Es se comieron la miel antes de tiempo.

Mina: Esa es la idea, en fin recuerda que Helios es casi como tú.

Darien: Gracias por el apoyo "Los Amo"

Serena: Amor no seas estricto, ella se pondrá peor.

Entre charla y charla todos estaban animados disfrutando de un más que merecido descanso, al fin Darien había sacado a su esposa del trabajo y el tenía el día libre.

En lugar de ir a casa pasearon por el parque y recordaron cuando se vivieron novios.

Darien: ¿Recuerdas las barcas?

Serena: Como no, si fue una de nuestras primeras citas.

Darien: ¿ para cundo saldremos de vacaciones?

Serena: Dentro de dos meses así que prepárate.

En casa Rinni volvía a beber, tenía una botella de Sake en su cuarto y lo bebía como si fuera agua.

Helios envió varios mensajes y llamó unas cien veces pero nadie respondió.

Al llegar a casa Serena y Darien descubrieron a Rinni en un estado lamentable, tuvieron que llevarla al hospital de urgencias para que le realizarán un lavado estomacal además del licor tomo unas pastillas y su estado era grave.

 **Bombas, recomendaciones y demás son bienvenidos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**yssareyes48: Ya sabes le dio duro la adolecencia además le gusta castigar a Serena de una forma u otra.**

 **Agradecer a los que me leen a los invisibles, aunque no sepa quiénes son me agrada saber que aunque sea unos cuantos se toman el tiempo de hacerlo.**

 **DOCTORA CORAZÓN**

 **(Capitulo 5)**

Rinni estaba estable pero aún dormida, a su lado Serena lloraba y se lamentaba, ¿porque no la saco de la casa?, ¿Debería pasar más tiempo con ella?, Darien le recordaba que la falla era de ambos y la rubia aseguraba que el problema era ella, su tiempo se iba en eventos, sus libros y la emisora.

Al hospital llegaba Helios corriendo, hasta que el suegro lo detuvo.

Darien: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Helios: Quiero verla me siento culpable.

Darien: Me vas a explicar como es que ella bebe tanto cuando está contigo, eres un irresponsable.

Helios le dijo que en la fiesta había licor pero mientras estuvo con ella no había ingerido ni una gota, Rinni fue al baño y en ese momento tomo una botella que bebió casi en su totalidad, Helios le recriminó pero siguieron en la fiesta, el joven no tomó porque sabía que conduciría pero en un punto de la fiesta ella sacó las llaves de su chaqueta, salió corriendo y Helios como pudo se subió en el auto.

Luego vino la pelea, al día siguiente quizo hablar con ella pero Rinni estaba en casa inconsiente después de ingerir los calmantes.

Darien: Pareces honesto, una vez esto pase necesito que le ayudes, si en verdad la quieres no la dejes.

Helios: Si señor yo la quiero, deben hablar más en casa ella tiene problemas con su esposa o más bien siempre quiere culparla de todo.

El doctor sugirió reabilitacion y hablar con la psicóloga Rinni era aún muy joven y por lo visto había tensiones en casa.

En casa las botellas fueron retiradas, pasada una semana ella retorno a casa un poco mejor, Rinni estuvo cerca de la muerte.

 **EN CASA DE HARUKA.**

Haruka: Seiya debemos hablar.

Seiya: Claro mi sensual y mandona rubia que quieres.

Haruka: No alargare el asunto, Seiya quiero el divorcio.

Seiya: Amor, no te apresures podemos hablar que sucede, pensé que todo iba bien.

Haruka: Seiya no te puedo seguir engañando soy Lesbiana.

Seiya: Es Michiru ¿verdad? Yo no quería aceptarlo pero ustedes dos pasan todo el tiempo juntas.

Haruka: Yo intenté ocultar esa parte de mí pero no lo logre, Seiya eres adorable y encontrarás a la mujer ideal, entre tus miles de fanaticas.

Seiya: Te amo pero si otras mejores que tú a mí me estarán estarán esperando.

Haruka: Es lo bueno de ti eres muy optimista, me cae bien Kakyuu es adorable búscala.

 **EN CASA DE LOS TSUKINO/ CHIBA**

Las cosas estaban mejor, Rinni estaba más calmada y Serena se tomo unos días para estar con ella, ir al psicologo, de compras y re conectarse como madre e hija, Helios volvió con ella con la condición de que mejorará la relación con la Doctora y no mencionara algo tan horrible como que él quería acostarse con su suegra.

Para celebrar la tranquilidad Darien preparó una cena familiar, incluyendo a Helios.

Darien: Entonces Helios ¿Con quién vives?

Helios: Yo soy huérfano señor me emancipe y vivo solo.

Darien: ¿A que edad lo hiciste?

Helios: A los 16, no tengo familia, solo estaba rodeado de sirvientes, entonces me emancipe y me fui de Elysion.

Serena: Amor, deja el interrogatorio.

Helios: Señora estoy bien el quiere saber con quien sale su hija, yo haría lo mismo.

Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 12, desde ese momento estuve

en un internado, en él aprendí sobre mecánica, luego me emancipe, seguí estudiando con tutores y de esa forma comence a trabajar en el taller.

Serena: Helios dime estás bien, ¿el dinero que ganas es suficiente?

Helios: No se preocupe el trabajo va bien, además herede mucho dinero, lo que sucede es que las reglas en la mansión no van conmigo, me gusta ser libre y util.

Darien: Eres bastante responsable para tener 18, eso me gusta, Bienvenido a la familia Chiba, pero si engañas a mi hija, la tratas mal o escucho algo negativo, ¡VAS A SUFRIR!.

Rinni: Padre por favor las amenazas de muerte no son para la mesa.

Serena: Yo estoy deacuerdo con nuestra hija, llevemos la fiesta en paz.

Helios quedó un poco asustado pero jamas dejaría a Rinni en verdad la amaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**DOCTORA CORAZÓN**

 **(Capitulo 6)**

Habia pasado un mes desde el incidente, los asuntos en casa estaban mejor por lo cual Serena estaba retomando su trabajo al menos en la emisora todo con el fin de pasar tiempo no solo con su hija tambien con su esposo.

Serena: Rinni, quisiera que hiciéramos un programa como madre e hija, ¿Qué dices?

Rinni: Madre, la verdad es que me da un poco de pena hacer algo así, de que hablaríamos, ¿de tu hija la borracha? ¿Qué no me gusta tu trabajo?.

Serena: Dime porque no te gusta.

Rinni: Mis compañeros me recuerdan cada uno de tus temas, además algunas madres me dicen que no deberías hablar de ellos.

Serena: Hija no es algo para avergonzarse, si esas mujeres hablaran más como sus hijas no tendrían tus inconvenientes, sus hijas no se embarazarían a lo 18, no serían como yo. *lágrimas en sus ojos.

Rinni: Lo que pasa es que ellos no comprenden tu labor, incluso yo no en ocaciones no lo hago, pero debes hacerlo, algunas chicas también me felicitan dicen que las ayudaste a tener estándares más altos y no entregarse a cualquier idiota.

Serena: Eso es algo bueno, solo piénsalo, estar en el programa no es tan malo, quiero ser sincera con mis seguidores, mi familia no es perfecta pero hago lo que puedo.

En la cabeza de Rinni quedó la idea, quizá debería ir para revelar sus problemas, tal vez ayudaría a miles de jóvenes envueltas en su misma situación.

Darien: ¿Qué dijo?

Serena: Creo que lo está pensando.

Darien: Hablando de pensar, ¿ y las vacaciones?

Serena: Deberíamos hacerlas cuanto antes, como familia.

Darien: No, Rinni estará con Helios en un viaje escolar y tú y yo solitos, para recordar viejos tiempos, *Dandole besos en el cuello a Serena.

Serena: Me gusta tu método sigueme convenciendo.

 **EN EL ESTUDIO.**

Kakyuu: Chicos esto está muy bien, solo faltan unos pequeños detalles, Amy me ayudara a hacer magia con lo hecho, pero como son tan buenos no será mucho.

Taiki: Una vez termines Amy quisiera que me acompañaras a cenar, Yanten va ha estar con Mina y Seiya a lamentarse en el Bar.

Seiya: Claro cuñada ve con el, que aquí el grandulón quiere tocar algo más que las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Amy: *Roja, Joven kou, que cosas dice, solo somos amigos.

Yanten: Amigo el ratón del queso, solo te lo decimos porque ambos son tan tímidos que jamas se dirán nada, sin nuestra oportuna intromisión.

Taiki: Dejen de fastidiar, pero eso es cierto, Amy ¿ Quieres ser mi novia?

Amy: Vamos y lo hablamos en la cena.

Ambos chicos genio se fueron al Crown, Yanten se fue por Mina lo que dejaba a Seiya con Kakyuu solos en el estudio.

Seiya: Ser cupido es divertido.

Kakyuu: Por un momento pensé que Amy moriría de la pena, pero si es mejor así.

Seiya: Tu y yo estamos solos y quiero que hablemos de la nueva cancion, sé que es algo triste, pero es debido a mi divorcio.

Kakyuu: Si necesitas hablar con alguien yo estoy disponible, alguien con quien beber, un hombro para llorar, lo que necesites.

Seiya: Gracias eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero por ello, te invito al Crown, espiemos a Taiki y Amy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon no es mío le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Gracias a los que leen mi historia.**

 **DOCTORA CORAZÓN**

 **(capítulo 7)**

Serena había regresado al programa en casa las cosas iban mejor ya que su único trabajo por ahora se centraba en el programa de radio

Una vez regresaba a casa no iba a responder mensajes o escribir sus libros, en realidad salía con Rinni o con Darien cuando estaba en casa.

 **EMISORA**

Mina: Buenas tardes bienvenidos a su espacio Doctora Corazon aquí por AMOR 99.5 FM.

En estos días el espacio estuvo dirigido por la Doctora Ray y aunque tiene otro enfoque que a la gente le gusta, hoy estoy feliz porqué mi mejor amiga y cómplice en crímenes la Doctora Serena Tsukino Chiba regresó... *Sonido de pirotecnia y aplausos.

Serena: Gracias por el recibimiento, hoy quiero ser sincera con los oyentes, mi ausencia se debio a problemas familiares.

Y hoy quisiera hablar del tema con todos ustedes sé que siempre tratamos temas más candentes pero quisiera que me contaran sobre los inconvenientes con su familia recuerden que yo no soy solamente Sexologa sino terapeuta y me sentiría como un fraude sino les hablo de mis errores.

Mina: Bueno ya saben, aquí estamos para todos nuestro oyentes. Vamos con la primera pregunta.

Oyente no identificada: Doctora debo decirle que estoy enamorada de un compañero de trabajo pero él esta casado y con una hija que le causa problemas ¿Qué hago?

Mina: Discúlpame Serena pero yo respondo, Beryl sé que eres tú, no sabes lo bajo que caes, ellos ahora están mejor así que no intentes dañar su matrimonio, mi amiga es mucho mejor que tú.

Por un momento Serena dejó de hablar pero finalmente lo hizo.

Serena: No importa cuánto lo intentes nuestro matrimonio va mejor que nunca.

 **SIGUIENTE LLAMADO.**

Kikyo: Doctora me alegra escucharla otra vez, este sería un buen tema las quita maridos, pero voy al punto, verá mi novio es un poco grande ¿como hacer para que no me lastime?

Serena: Bueno es un poco mi inconveniente al inicio con mi esposo yo soy bajita y el alto, yo sugiero que hagas Yoga o algún ejercicio para fortalecer la zona vaginal, los lubricantes son buena opsion para no resultar lastimada, prueba diferentes posiciones en la cama o en distintos lugares, dile que empiece lento y que cuando estés más relajada aumente el nivel progresivamente.

Kikyo: Doctora me encantaría ser tan abierta de mente como usted por fortuna el está aquí escuchando conmigo porque no se lo que haría.

Serena: Bueno novio me alegra que la apoyes ya sabes comienza lento, usa esa estatura a tu beneficio y también ese tamaño ya sabes que a algunas chicas lo aman.

Mina: Gracias chicas por esos temas ayudan a destrenzar el ambiente.

Oyente no identificada: Doctora mi hijo es gay como hago para apoyarlo mi esposo cree que puede cambiarlo enviándolo a una academia militarizada.

Serena: Tema difícil, diria que el diálogo es necesario, si el señor me escucha entienda ser homosexual no es una enfermedad, sé que es difícil, a muchos se los crió en hogares estrictos pero él no es culpable, es más podría llegar a odiarlo, el ambiente en estos lugares es pesado y al ser gay el acoso podría llevarlo a un desenlace fatal, no quiero ser dramática pero si quieren yo puedo ayudarlos.

Oyente: En el fondo se escuchaba un, "está bien hablaremos con la Doctora" , él acepta, Muchas gracias haré una cita en verdad le agradezco.

Serena: No hay de qué para eso estoy.

Mina: Bueno hasta aquí el programa de hoy sigan con la buena programación de AMOR 99.5 FM, DJ Molly tendrá un especial de los Three lights los cuales nacieron en esta emisora, para todas las seguidoras que lo disfruten.


	8. Chapter 8

**yssareyes48: Si supongo que la Doctora da buenos concejos, amo a Mina puso en su lugar a la Bruja o eso espero.**

 **Sailor Moon no es mío le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **DOCTORA CORAZÓN**

 **(Capítulo 8)**

 ** _Recuerdos._**

 ** _Serena se habia enamorado de Darien a primera vista aunque al inicio el dudaba debido a su diferencia de edad pero una vez se conocieron todo fue mágico aunque Kenji lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas._**

 ** _Serena: ¿Darien en verdad me quieres? O solo soy un capricho._**

 ** _Darien: Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo, créeme mi amor yo en realida estoy dispuesto a todo._**

 ** _Serena: Yo hubiera querido que fuera distinto, pero no quiero abortar._**

 ** _Darien: Yo tampoco lo quiero, cuidaremos a este niño o niña con amor, tendremos que hacer sacrificios pero lo lograremos._**

 ** _Ambos se convirtieron en padres muy jóvenes, Serena ni siquiera se había graduado y Darien aún estaba en la Universidad fueron años difíciles pero a pesar de todo lo hicieron, Ikuko ayudo a hablandar el corazón de Kenji y luego él se volvió el mejor abuelo del mundo._**

 ** _Ambos se volvieron niñeros de Rinni mientras Serena y Darien se educaban gracias a ello el se convirtió el en Doctor y ella en Psicóloga y terapeuta de familia._**

 ** _EN CASA_**

La pareja estaba aún en cama ambos tenían la mañana libre y la cama estaba deliciosa.

Serena: Beryl intenta hacerme sentir mal.

Darien: No te preocupes, ya hable con ella y todo está más tranquilo, le dije que jamás tuve interes en ella.

Serena: Aún así cuidate, lo de ella es una obsesión.

Darien: Ya no hablemos de eso mejor continuemos con lo que iniciamos.

Serena: Es decir antes que Rinni nos interrumpa.

Darien: Na.. Esos días pasaron, por fortuna.

Serena: Recuerdas cuando tenía cinco y estábamos en el mejor momento y ella entró.

Darien: Es decir la vez que me tocó tirarme de la cama con ereccion y todo.

Serena: Por fortuna yo tenía pijama, tú estabas totalmente desnudo.

Darien: Fue vergonzoso, me tocó decirle que así expresaba mi amor por ti.

Serena: Casi mueres cuando dijo que cuando le enseñarías ese juego.

Darien: jaja... Esos momentos incomodos son de familia, fue igual con tu padre cuando entró en el apartamento y nos vio en el sofá.

Serena: Mejor y te hago olvidar esos momentos incomodos.

La rubia se quitó la ropa interior de encaje blanco, tomó la pijama y la arrojó lejos, deberian prohibirle usar pijama a Darien era bello en cada rincón.

Se movió hasta su entrepierna y lo tomo en su boca, Darien cerraba sus ojos por el placer al inicio siempre era difícil el pelinegro era grande, no eran exageraciones ni alardes lo que hacía en su programa, ella respiraba hondo y con su lengua masajeaba cada rincón de su grueso miembro, el amaba eso de serena siempre lo hacía sentir deseado.

Succionaba fuerte y lo pellizcaba un poco ese era el punto debil de Darien, comenzó ha acariciar sus testiculos suavemente y con un fuerte gemido Darien llegó, tanto que temía haber alertado a Rinni.

Darien: Gracias amor eso fue genial hace días que no lo hacias, perdón por mancharte toda.

Serena: No hay problema no me desagrada que me bañes, se nota que hace días no te masturbas.

Darien: Es cierto, estába lleno de preocupaciones y por ende lleno de Semen.

Serena: Ibas a reventar en cualquier momento.

Darien: Casi, te veía con Rinni o te escuchaba en el programa y me provocaba secuestrarte.

Serena: Mejor y me haces el amor.

Nock, Nock...

Rinni: Ma, pa, Helios quiere participar en el programa ¿Que hago?

Serena: Dile que ya voy.

con mucho dolor serena se paro de la cama y se arreglo lo mejor posible y fue a conversar con el novio de su hija quedándose con las ganas una vez más.


	9. Chapter 9

**yssareyes48: Muchas gracias por ser siempre tan amable conmigo. Y ellos pensando que habían quemado la época de las interrupciones qué equivocados estaban.**

 **Debo decir que aunque tenía más ideas para esta historia lastimosamente este será el ultimo capítulo, espero cerrar bien.**

 **Desafortunadamente no cuento con una conexión estable a Internet, agradecer a los invisibles que se que son varios, almenos recibo varias visitas, una parte de mi esta triste pero seguramente seguiré como lectora, si desean enviarme recomendaciones bienvenidas sean.**

 **DOCTORA CORAZON**

 **(Capitulo 9)**

Mina: Buenas tardes hoy es un día especial en la emisora además de la tradicional sección de la Doctora Serena Tsukino Chiba, hoy tenemos como invitados a Rinni y su novio Helios, todos estamos familiarizados con ellos y sabemos quienes son están aquí para hablar de sus experiencias y su estilo de vida.

Rinni: Hola chicos, Tía Mina estoy muy feliz de estar aquí.

Helios: Hola sé que los Three Lights estarán por aquí ósea que estoy feliz y claro estoy feliz de estar aquí en la seccion numero uno de AMOR 99.5 FM.

Serena: Hoy vamos a hablar de él amor juvenil y otros temas más candentes, por ello mi hija y mi querido yerno están aquí.

Mina: Quiero darles la bienvenida a los chicos más bellos de la cuidad los Three Ligths.

Seiya: Bueno chicas ya saben estoy soltero y recibiendo hojas de vida, y solo dices que los más bellos porque Yanten está aquí Mina.

 **TODOS UY... SILBIDOS Y GRITOS**

Mina: Ya tú sabes... Cuñado yo a mi chiquis los amo. Pero a lo que vinimos.

Taiki: Y como hoy todos somos presentadores hoy la primera pregunta dice.

¿Cómo se conocieron Helios y Rinni?

Rinni: Veras yo estaba comprando unos chocolates para mi padre y lo vi.

Helios: Me vio y salió por el otro lado, así que fui y hable con Mina que es mi Madrina, que estaba conmigo en ese momento y ella nos ayudo la Diosa del Amor hizo el trabajo.

Yanten: Así que Mina nos encontró pareja a todos, ya veo.

Serena: No sería la diosa del Amor por nada.

Serena: Otra pregunta ¿Qué es lo más difícil de ser madre tan joven?

Bueno es el no tener experiencia, yo tuve la fortuna de que Darien no me dejo como pasa con otras jovenes, de que mis padres la cuidaban mientras yo estudiaba y que siempre tuve a mis amigas.

Rinni: Es cierto mi padre es el mejor del mundo la siguiente pregunta es ¿Cómo lograste solucionar tus problemas?

Verán no es fácil, yo debo ser honesta, usaba el licor como modo de escape, no lograba comprender el trabajo de mi madre y buscaba su atención, quería que pasara más tiempo con la familia, sé que me extralimite pero tengo una buena familia, amigos y claro Helios.

No juzguen a sus padres, mi madre trato de hacer lo posible, trabajar largas horas para darme lo mejor y la hice sentir no querida muchas veces, madre lo siento mucho *con lágrimas en los ojos.

Serena: No te preocupes, ahora la siguiente pregunta ¿Seiya puedo aplicar para ser tu novia.

Seiya: Ja.. Bueno estoy abierto a posibilidades.

 **UNA LLAMADA ENTRANTE**

Mina: Hola con quien hablamos.

Kakyuu: Hola chicos, Seiya yo estoy más que dispuesta a hacerte feliz solo hablemos quiero algo más que una amistad.

Rinni: Bueno la gran productora Kakyuu está más que dispuesta a hacerte el favor tío Seiya ya no estarás tan solito.

Seiya: Claro que si, Kakyuu está noche tenemos una cena lo demás depende de ti.

 **TODOS APLAUSOS**

Yanten: una pregunta interesante ¿Qué condones prefieren? Puedo decirles que los de Taiki tienen un estampado de tubo de ensayo.

Serena: Ja...Bueno esa es una buena opsion pero hay muchos, están los saborizados ideales para el sexo oral, los lubricados, si hay problemas con la lubricación o si quieres intentar el sexo anal, los fluoeresentes son muy divertidos.

Mina: Concuerdo, son en mi opinión los mejores y divertidos , los con sabor a fresa y Serena ama los con sabor a chocolate.

Taiki: Yanten tiene una colección extensa de los fluoresentes, él cree que su pequeño amigo es un sable de luz.

Yanten: Hermanito, tienes razón y no me da pena aceptarlo pero hay que ser creativos un tubo de ensayo vamos, bueno ese eres tú en tus tiempos libres.

Seiya: Dejalo, Amy ama ese tubo por fortuna le encontró algo bueno, yo, Serena pruebo casi todas las variedades, al igual que todo el karmasutura y libros eroticos así que Kakyuu preparate, yo no tengo tabues ni miedos.

Mina: También hay con distintos grosores así que ya eso de no me gusta el condon no es válido, hay que protegerse aunque sea tu pareja estable.

También distintos tamaños así que los muy dotados y no tanto tienen de donde escoger.

Rinni: Los con textura o ultra sensibles son buenos.

Serena: Hay con retardante por si tienen ese inconveniente, si llegan muy rápido, así que Seiya ya sabes.

Seiya: Como así que yo, no tengo ese problema pero si ayudan a que no lleguen tan rapido.

Helios: Seiya no sabía que eras eyaculador precoz.

Seiya: Ese es un problema común entre los adolecentes, ya saben todo lo hacen rapido, repito no lo soy. no me dañen la imagen.

Mina: * no podía de la risa, ok ok dejemos el matoneo, ya te entendimos rompe corazones.

 **AHORA OTRA LLAMADA**

Darien: Hola Serena te amo y a mi adorable hija, acabo de descubrir el problema de Seiya, bueno amigo ya sabes hay tratamientos médicos, en fin Serena te aviso que nuestro viaje es el fin de Semana y ya que Yanten tiene un suministro eterno de condones ya sabes se los pides si hay de chocolate mejor.

 **TODOS SE REíAN.**

Mina: Bueno con ese buen mensaje del Doctor Chiba llegamos al fin del programa.

 **PASARON LOS DÍAS**

En una hermosa isla estaban Serena y Darien paseando, reencontrándose mientras que Rinni estaba en un viaje escolar junto con Helios

Serena: Estos días han sido fantásticos.

Darien: Es decir que estás feliz porque Rinni no se mete en medio de los dos.

Serena: Jaja.. Recuperó la memoria y ya no sale de nuestro cuarto.

Darien: Creo que está abandonando su niñez de manera definitiva.

Serena: Aunque la voy a extrañar, pero lo que sino es los buenos momentos.

Darien: Claro que no, ya que la playa esta sola recordemos viejos tiempos.

Serena: Como cuando hicimos el amor en el colegio.

Darien: Y luego en el salón durante tu reunión de ex alumnos o aquel momento con tu uniforme de colegio, oh si...

Darien puso una toalla y recostó a Serena para luego comenzar a besarla, la marea subía y los mojaba un poco pero nada frenaba el deseo, tomaba la pierna de serena y la subía hasta su espalda y la besaba con pasión tomó el traje de baño y lo retiro dejándola lista.

Serena le quitó la camiseta y pantaloneta dejandolo libre de esa estorbosa ropa al dios Griego.

Entre gemidos serena comenzó a llamarlo Endymion y el Sernity, la penetro y las embestidas eran salvajes, en sus fantasías revivian el mito de la princesa de la luna, el calor y el agua ayudaban a ver todo de manera más sensual, las embestidas rápidas los hacían suspirar.

Serenity: Así amor más rápido.

Endymion: Como quieras, mi diosa.

Ahh... Ah... estaban cerca y para el gran final Endymion puso en cuatro a Serenity y termino dentro de ella.

Totalmente desnudos se bañaron en el mar cuando notaron algo.

Serena: No usamos condon.

Darien: Bueno creo que podriamos tener otro bebé Doctora Corazón.


End file.
